Mario
|genre = RPG |modes = |ratings = ACB: Parental guidance CERO: All ages DEJUS: General audience ESRB: Everyone 10+ PEGI: Three years and older USK: Six years and older |platform = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009) |nxtgame = Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015) }} Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, known in Japan as Mario & Luigi RPG 4: Dream Adventure (マリオ&ルイージRPG4 ドリームアドベンチャー ''Mario ando Ruīji Aru Pī Jī Fō: Dorīmu Adobenchā) and in Europe and Australia as ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros., is the title for the Nintendo 3DS game. It was first released in Europe on July 12. It is the fourth installment in the ''Mario & Luigi'' series. It was released in North America on August 11, 2013. Gameplay The gameplay shifts between Luigi's dream world, where Mario and Luigi move in a 2-D fashion, and the regular world, where they freely roam the overworld, unlike the previous three titles. While Mario is inside Luigi's dreams, Starlow can move Luigi's face to affect the area, such as spinning platforms. The battles give the player coins directly from enemies in battle, like Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Badges similar to those in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story return in this game. Sometimes Gifts may also appear in between or after battles. Giant battles from Mario & Luigi's Bowser Inside Story return, only this time with Luigi being the giant instead of Bowser. The game's art style has also changed in this installment. Unlike the previous games' basic sprite look, this entry uses a pre-rendered look that makes the sprites integrate smoothly with backgrounds. There is also a Hard mode that is unlocked after completing the game. In this mode, the player can't start again after losing a battle and must instead go back to the title screen and continue from where they last saved. They can also only carry 10 of each item. The enemies are also tougher. A new feature during battles is if the player fails at Bro. moves a numerous amount of times, a slow-motion feature will activate allowing for easier hits. The game also has an added hint option which appears in battle if the player is struggling with an enemy; if chosen this gives information on the enemies' weaknesses and attacks. The battle style is partially the same except for the dream world battles. Instead of fighting alongside Mario, Dreamy Luigi fuses himself into Mario, powering up his jump and hammer attacks. Whenever Mario jumps on an enemy, a bunch of Luigi clones will then follow in the attack damaging most of the enemies on screen. For the hammer, when Mario attacks, he slams the ground and the Luigi clones appear as well damaging all the enemies on the field. First Strikes also return with their purpose still the same. Also, Mario can run from enemy fights without losing Coins. The Attack pieces from the previous game also come back, with the same 10 pieces to make an attack, varying from Mario and co. picking from block to block to other events such as an NPC giving 1 to 10 pieces by free will. But this time, Mario and Luigi have both their own list of attacks, although they are the same if one has an attack the other doesn't, only he can use it until the other gains it as well. Inside Luigi's dreams, the attacks are called "Luiginary" attacks (a mix of "Luigi" with "imaginary") which involves many absurd ways of Mario using a whole crowd of Luigis, but spend Bros points equally. The bottom screen of the 3DS displays the area map; unlike previous installments, the map shows and follows the actual location of the Bros. Another new feature is the ability to save at any time and anywhere during the course of the game, though the player can still use Save Blocks if necessary they want to. Story Arriving in the Pi'illo Kingdom One day at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth are given a message from Broggy from Dr. Snoozemore inviting them to Pi'illo Island of the Pi'illo Kingdom. Peach gladLy accepts the invitation and the rest all head out on a zeppelin for Pi'illo Island. However, it is soon attacked by strange, shadow creature (Antasma) which Mario defeats it in battle. The zeppelin suddenly makes a crash landing for Pi'illo Island but it turns that Luigi was dreaming the whole thing. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth then arrive at Pi'illo Island where they are greeted by Broque Monsieur. Unfortunately, Luigi is knocked unconscious when he falls off the zeplin. The Mario Bros. caatch up to Peach, Toadsworth and Broque Monsieur while learning about the fundimentals of the game. Broque invites the guests to play a game as part of the welcoming festivities. They must answer two true or false questions and will be rewarded with coins, with no penalty of failure. Once they reach Pi'illo Castle Luigi arrives, and the Mario Bros. will play another game to multiply their current coins. Trouble at Pi'illo Castle At Pi'illo Castle, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach meet up with Starlow again where Starlow says that she was invited to Pi'illo Castle to represent the Star Sprites. Broque tells everyone to meet him at the north bottom floor of the castle when they are ready. Mario & Luigi could purchase items from the shops in the east, and talk to workers in the room to the west. After informing Broque that they are ready, Mario and Co. follow him. Broque leads them to a room with a projector screen, where Dr. Snoozemore teaches them more about the island lore. It is discovered that there was an ancient civilisation, called the Pi'illo Folk, who dissapeared. After the presentation ended, Peach stepped onto a platform with Toadsworth which blasted them off to underneath the castle. Immediately, Mario & Luigi jumped into action. Once the rocket platform returned, they used it to follow Peach and Toadsworth. After being flung off it they are greeted by Poltergeist who attempts to scare them off. Not worried by the threats, Mario and his brother continue. After solving many puzzles and fighting many enemies Mario & Luigi find Peach and Toasdworth. Near them is a strage stone rock. After getting it (and getting their first set of badges) four Poltergeists appear and do battle with the Mario Bros. After vanquishing them, Mario and Luigi clears the areas ahead to allow Peach and Toadsworth to return to the castle. Features Playable Character(s) *Mario *Luigi (Real World) *Dreamy Luigi (Dream World) *Starlow (Real World, Luigi dreaming) Antagonist(s) *Antasma *Bowser *Kamek *Private Goomp *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Guy Others *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toads *Prince Dreambert *Pi'illos *Broque Monsieur *Broggy *Brickle *Brocks *Beanish *Hooskis *Yoshis *Britta *Shelltops *Dream Stone Soul *Dr. Snoozemore *SeadricSeabelle *Seabelle *Seatoon *Seabury *Eldream *Big Massif *Lil' Massif *Bedsmith *Kylie Koopa *Popple *Wiggly *Pi'illoper *Nommons *Zeekeeper Locations *Pi'illo Blimport *Pi'illo Castle *Dreamy Pi'illo Castle *Mushrise Park *Dreamy Mushrise Park *Dream's Deep *Dozing Sands *Dreamy Dozing Sands *Wakeport *Dreamy Wakeport *Mount Pajamaja *Dreamy Mount Pajamaja *Driftwood Shore *Dreamy Driftwood Shore *Somnom Woods *Dreamy Somnom Woods *Neo Bowser Castle *Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle Enemies Real World *Gromba *Bloatula *Capnap *Thorb *Flibbee *Flounderflage *Sandoon *Caccac *Hermite Crab *Monolift *Grumbell *Flibbee R *Pi'illodactyl *Durapurl *Fly Guy *Goomba *Shy Guy Airtub *Shy Guy *Virus *Monolift R *Hermite Crab R *Goomba R *Bandit *Golden Egg *Eyepi'illo *Beehoss *Boomerang Bro. *Commander Lakitu *Pi'illodactyl R *Fire Bro. *Flaming Antasmaton *Chain Chomp *Walker Guy *Shy Guy Airtub R *Shy Guy R Dream World *Dromba *Storch *Dreamcap *Dreamcap Captain *Propellion *Dreamy Sandoon *Lob-omb *Skipdrill *Cocoknight *Ticksquawk *Chizzle *Magmad *Icead *Lob-omb R *Spiny *Lakitu *Piranha Plant *Nipper Plant *Bloopurn *Dreamcap R *Dreamcap Captain R *Darkblock *Krubbish *Cocoknight R *Pelicrump *Spritzbloom *Skipdrill R *MechaKoopa *Big Tail Goomba *Antasman *Spiny R *Lakitu R *Gold Beanie Bosses Giant Bosses Battle Ring Bosses Battle Ring Giant Bosses Trivia *This is the first Mario & Luigi game since Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to feature Popple as a character and boss. However, he is only fought once but still plays somewhat of a major role. **Kylie Koopa from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time returns as well. **Starlow from Mario & Luigi: Bowsers Inside Story returns too. *This is the only Mario & Luigi game where one of the first fights in the game isn't against Bowser (Baby Mario's fight with Baby Bowser counts since that's just a younger Bowser). *This is the first Mario & Luigi game (and the first Mario RPG game overall) that the player can save anywhere at anytime. The second is Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *This is the first time in the Mario & Luigi series that the player can save right before the final boss fight with the game rather than just jump from one battle to the next. *Whenever the player engages in Giant fights where they must turn the Nintendo 3DS sideways, the 3D feature is temporary turned off until the fight ends. *The Luiginary Attacks are very similar to the special attacks from Superstar Saga as they consist of Mario and Luigi doing combos without the aid of any special item besides their own hammers, occasionally. *This is the fourth game where Bowser is empowered/possessed by the antagonist and the final battle resumes by something he swallowed. **Cackletta's spirit was unconsciously swallowed and fused with him and became Bowletta in Superstar Saga; **The Elder Princess Shroob's remnants were eaten and empowered Bowser manifested as a smoky self as a final battle in Partners in Time; **The Dark Star entered Bowser after he ate it and gathered his genetic code in Bowser's Inside Story; **Antasma empowered Bowser right after he entered Luigi's Dream Deep in Dream Team. And as the final battle, Bowser consumed the shards of the Dream Stone. *This is also the fourth game where Mario goes inside someone's body: **In Superstar Saga, the final battle was inside Bowletta; **In Partners in Time, Mario, Luigi and their baby selves are swallowed by a monstrous Yoob; **In Bowser's Inside Story, the whole plot is based in Mario and Luigi's shenanigans inside Bowser's body; **In Dream Team, the whole plot is also based in Mario entering Luigi's dreams, ipso fatso, his subconscious. *Bowser calls Luigi by his real name for the first time in the Mario & Luigi series. *This is the first Mario & Luigi game not to feature any appearances by Fawful (mainly because he was defeated for good in the previous Mario & Luigi game). *This is the first game in the Mario & Luigi series where Mario and Luigi do not venture inside another character throughout the storyline (in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario and Luigi battle Cackletta's Soul inside Bowletta, in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves, amongst others, are swallowed by Yoob and venture to escape its belly, and in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario and Luigi remain in Bowser's Body for a large portion of the game). Gallery 160px-3DS MarioLuigi3DS 022013 Scrn01.png|Mario and Luigi in Wakeport near some Hooskis and a Zeekeeper. 160px-3DS MrioLuigi3DS 022013 Scrn02.png|Mario and Luigi at Mount Pajamaja. 160px-3DS MarioLuigi3DS 022013 Scrn03.png|Mario on top of a large crowd of Luiginoids forming the Luiginary Stack. 160px-3DS MarioLuigi3DS 022013 Scrn04.png|Mario and many Luigis jumping on top of a group of enemies. 160px-3DS MarioLuigi3DS 022013 Scrn05.png|Luigi jumping out of a Luiginary Work. 160px-3DS MarioLuigi3DS 022013 Scrn06.png|Mario in battle. 160px-3DS MarioLuigi3DS 022013 Scrn07.png|Mario jumping into Luigi's dream, with Starlow watching nearby. 160px-3DS MarioLuigi3DS 022013 Scrn08.png|Mario in an area of Luigi's dream, with an Attack Piece Block nearby. 160px-MLRPG4.png|Japanese logo. da:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. de:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. es:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. fi:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. fr:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. it:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. nl:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. no:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. zh:热门文章 i at the level with big massif Dream Stone.png Dreamy Bowser sprite.png GrobotDreamTeamSprite.gif DreamcapCaptain.png GiantDreamyBowser.jpg DreamyBowser.png DreamyBrickle.png Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:Year of Luigi Games Category:RPGs Category:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:2013 games